


Honeymoon present

by Clever_grrl



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Jealous Eddie Diaz, M/M, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, honeymoon present, honeymoon sex, its an excuse for threesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_grrl/pseuds/Clever_grrl
Summary: What is the perfect thing to give your new husband while on a work trip turned honeymoon?Another guys dick?Mickey and Ian get up to some fun while visiting Los Angeles.  Buck gets more than he may have bargained for. And Eddie gets jealous.  But its win/win/win in the end.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich/Evan "Buck" Buckley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Honeymoon present

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I decide this was a crossover that needed to happen, but yeah...here it is.

"Hey Mickey, you got a minute? I wanna talk to you about something." Ian calls out, pulling a beer out of the refrigerator for his husband and grabbing himself a bottle of water.

He settles at the kitchen table, watching Mickey finish folding the last of the laundry and wander into the kitchen

"What's up?"

"So, you remember me talking about that first responders conference in LA that Casey is going to next week?"

At Mickey's affirmative nod he continues 

"Well, she needs another EMT from our house to go with her. And she asked me."

Mickey grins at his husband, happy to see him getting recognition at work.

"That's so great! How long will you be gone?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to ask you about. I get to take a plus one. And we never really had a honeymoon...and its LA…I mean, I won't have a lot of free time, but we will have our own hotel room and the hotel has a great looking pool...he trails off

"Holy shit, yes!" Mickey exclaims 

\-------------------------------

They are cuddled in bed that night when Ian clears his throat.

"Um..the other thing I was thinking about LA is um...well...remember when we talked about a threesome?"

"I very clearly remember you fucking me while laying out in detail how much you want to share me like...was it an ice cream sundae? With another dude, yes."

"Oh, um ha, yeah…"

"Honeymoon present?"

"Honeymoon present." 

"Fuck yeah" 

\----------------------

Six days later, they are dressing for some after hours mixer. Mickey has spent his days alternating between laying by the pool, using the workout room and lounging in their room texting dirty thoughts to Ian. He's ready for this evening. They had agreed earlier that as soon as Ian could slip away, they would head out to a bar and find someone to bring back to their room for the night.

"How you wanna go about picking someone anyway?" Mickey asks, he's trying not to fidget too much, has been cutting back on smoking and it's making him a bit anxious.

"Truth?" Ian asks, double checking his pockets and motioning they head for the door.

Mickey follows, tugging the door shut behind them

"Of course."

Ian leans in, mouth just inches away from the brunette ear, voice low and husky.

"I wanna pick him out. I'm gonna find someone for you, someone that I can share you with. In whatever way I choose to."

Mickeys whole body shivers at that. He can't take his eyes from the shiny elevator doors in front of him, mind going a million directions. Imagining all the ways that Iam might want to share him.

"You good with that babe? Letting me take charge?" 

"Fuck yeah" Mickey groans out

"How fucking long is this thing gonna last, I'm ready now!"

The doors open and Ian usher's him inside, pressing the appropriate button.

Thankfully they are alone in the small space.

Mickey adjusts himself, trying to steady his breathing.

"I'll make it as short as possible." Ian promises

\---------------------------

An excruciating hour later, Mickey is leaning at the bar nursing his drink and watching his husband on the dance floor.

Suddenly he's splashed with a cool drink on his arm.

"Oh, oh I am so sorry!" A pretty, dark haired woman is exclaiming at him. She grabs a handful of cocktail napkins and dabs at his arm. 

"It's just soda water and lime, you won't smell like a liquor store. I promise."

"Its fine, no big deal." He assures her with a smile.

"I'm Maddy." She says, reaching out a hand. Mickey shakes it, hoping it's not too awkward 

"Mickey."

"So, first responder?" She asks

"No, plus one." He says, eyes scanning the dance floor looking for the telltale shade of red.

"Me too, well, I'm a 911 operator so I'm part of the team. But I'm here at the conference with my boyfriend. He's a Paramedic. " she babbles out, friendly and just a little too perky for Mickey’s taste.

"I'm, um here with my husband." Mickey says, nodding his head to where Ian is ...putting the moves on a very attractive blond man. Their heads are bowed close, Ian has one huge hand splayed across the mans hip tugging him closer in time to the music

He glances to Maddy, wanting to be sure he hasn't offended her. She's looking at Ian and the other man with a slightly shocked look on her face 

"He's the redhead...dancing with your ...boyfriend?" Mickey trails off, unsure 

Maddy snaps out of it

"No, that my brother." 

"Who is not gay?" Mickey asks

"From the way he's looking at your husband, I feel like I can't answer that." She responds, taking a gulp of her drink.

"Ian has that effect on people." Mickey grins

"I won't lie, I have wondered. There's a guy he works with." She lowers her voice "I'm pretty sure they’re in love and just haven't realised it yet."

"In that case, I should go tell my husband to find a different honeymoon present." Mickey says, getting up to leave.

Maddie grabs his arm, eyes never having left the two men dancing

"No, no. Let Buck decide what he wants to do. This might be just the kick in the rump he needs." Mickey can't help but chuckle at that turn of phrase, thinking about what he wants in his rump. His own eyes trail back to the pair. Yeah, if this 'Buck' agrees to join them, they are going to have a good night. 

\--------

The three men are in the elevator, staring at the changing numbers.

"You know there's zero pressure tonight, like, if you're not into this." Ian starts

Buck startles and throws them a bright grin

"No, no I'm totally into this. You two are hot as fuck!"

"If there is someone…" Mickey trails off

"Yeah, no...I mean." Buck sighs. "There is someone, my best friend actually. Just, he’s, ya know… straight. " Ian and Micky exchange a look before each reaching out and sliding their arms around Bucks waist.

"Sorry man, that sucks."

"Let us take your mind off it yeah?"

The elevator door opens and they make their way to Ian and Mickey's room. They can tell the other man is a bit nervous, but as soon as they enter the room, hes eager to lean into Ian's kisses.

The redhead walks them backwards into the room, not breaking the kiss.

His hands are tugging at where Bucks shirt is tucked in, pulling it free when Mickey comes up behind and starts to help, fingers entangling with his husbands. Buck leans back and groans when Mickey rubs up against his ass.

"I haven't done this ..exactly.. before." 

"Yeah, well us either. That's why you and I, we're gonna just follow my gorgeous husbands instructions and its gonna fucking rock." Mickey assures him, finally freeing Bucks shirt and tugging it over his head 

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Buck says as he tips his head to the side allowing Ian better access where he's licking up the column of his neck.

Mickey and Ian lock eyes, Ian quirks an eyebrow in question and Mickey grins back his agreement. 

"Anyone needs this to slow down, at any point for any reason, just say so." Ian instructs before pulling his own shirt off and dropping to his knees in front of Buck. He looks up at the other man through his eyelashes as he starts opening his belt and pants.

"Get naked Mick. Make sure we have everything we need in easy reach. "

"Fuck, yeah." Mickey agrees, quickley stripping himself and digging out condoms and lube, tossing them on the end table.

A sharp breath followed by an unmistakable groan has him whirling around to watch Ian slide his mouth down onto Bucks hard cock

“Jesus christ, warn a guy!" Mickey shouts "I don't want to miss any of this!"

Ian pulls off with a pop "greedy bitch." He says, smirking up at Buck

Bucks eyes dart from one to the other, seeing the joking is born of comfort and trust. There is no jealousy here.

“Come over here and join us then.” Ian instructs, leaning back in and sucking down Buck’s cock.

Ian starts a quick rhythm bobbing his mouth on Buck., Mickey comes up behind him and allows his hands to wander over the other man's body. He is built in all the right ways, hard muscles and soft skin under his clothes. The sounds falling from his lips become obscene. 

“Fuck Ian, your mouth, man...fuuuck, gonna come!” he warns, Ian sits back and jerks him off, Bucks come spilling over his chest and dripping down his abs. 

Buck takes a minute to come down, then lets his eyes roam over Ian as he uses his shirt to wipe himself off, he glances to were Mickey is waiting, naked and hard. 

"Can I suck you, please?" He asks, voice rough with desire.

"Which one sweetheart?" Ian asks.

"You, him..either, both?!" They couple laugh at his eagerness.

"Sure, we will work it out. Strip, kneel by the bed for us." Ian instructs.

As Buck steps away, Ian snakes an arm out and reals Mickey into him. He claims his mouth in a searing kiss. His hands roam over Mickey's body, knowing just how to work him up even more.

"Fuck, Ian stop. I don't wanna come until someone has their dick in me!" Mickey exclaims, breaking the kiss.

Buck moans again from his place settled at the foot of the bed, knees wide, hands kneading at cock and balls. He is already hard again, hand slowly stroking as he watches the men kiss.

The couple turn to look at him, his muscles highlighted by the sheen of sweat covering him. Hard cock leaking, lust filled eyes watching their every move. 

They entwine their fingers and Ian tugs Mickey forward with him. The two position themself in front of the kneeling man. Seemingly in tandem, they each wrap a hand around their dicks and offer them to Buck.

He gulps and with one last flick of his eyes for confirmation leans in and gives first Ians, then Mickys cock a lick. 

"Fuck yeah." Mickey groans.

The response seems to embolden Buck and he sets to an alternating pattern of licking and stroking first one, then the other of them.

His own erection seems to be temporarily forgotten. As he becomes bolder, he takes more and more of Mickey's dick into his mouth. He can't seem to work out how to give Ian's large member more attention, it's just too much. That doesn't seem to matter to Ian though, he's groaning and his clock is leaking a steady stream of precome.

"Fuck, this is good, but I need someones dick up me now!" Mickey finally snaps. 

He moves to bend over the bed but Ian stops him.

"Wait, Buck, you lay down." Both men obey, even though Buck looks a bit apprehensive and Mickey is just frustrated. He needs a dicking, now!

"Mickey, condom." Ian instructs, indicating Bucks dick. "About fucking time." Mickey grouses. A sharp slap on the butt has him yelping and mock glaring at ian.

"You really weren't enjoying getting your dick sucked?"

"No, of course I was...just…"

"Yeah, yeah, gotta have the dick." Ian's laughs at him. "Get up on that then." 

Mickey grins broadly before swinging his leg over and straddling Bucks lap, his hard cock nestling in Mickey's crack.

"Wait, um , don't you need...stretching or um…" Buck questions as Mickey wraps a hand around his dick and starts to line it up.

"I prepared earlier, while you two were practically making out on the dance floor. Besides, I'm used to riding that monster on the reg, sooo…" he trails off as he sits fully onto Bucks cock.

"Fuuuuuuck!" Buck yells out, hands scrabbling at Mickey's hips to hold him in place while he gets used to the tight heat surrounding him.

Soon enough he loosens his grip and Mickey takes the opportunity to start bouncing on his cock. Mickey's own hard cock is dripping precome onto Bucks stomach and Buck reaches out to grab it.

"No, don’t touch his dick. He's not going to come just yet." Ian says, ignoring Mickeys whine of displeasure 

He climbs onto the bed behind his husband, settles himself between his and Bucks spread legs. The telltale click of the lube bottle is Mickey's only warning before he feels a finger pressing in where he is impaled on Bucks dick.

He whips his head around, staring at Ian as Ian's finger breaches him and slides in next to the cock filling him.

"Think I can stretch you out enough to take us both?" He asks huskily.

Mickey can't seem to find words, he knows words he's sure, but all he can do is nod his head frantically. 

"You good with trying this, Buck?" Ian asks

Buck nods, gulps and nods again. His hands are clenching and unclenching on Mickeys hips. He's holding as still as possible and staring at the two men.

"Fuck yeah, do it babe" Mickey demands

"Mick, you gotta be patient." Ian laughs.

But he works a second finger in beside the other and starts gently tugging at the ring of muscle. Mickey's low groan is a needy sound, he can't help it.

Ian leans in and starts kissing at his neck, biting just the way he knows drives his husband crazy.

Ian starts to rock Mickey on Bucks lap, letting Bucks hard cock help the stretching. Soon enough, Ian's has four fingers tugging at mickey's rim, both he and Buck are shivering and he's not sure he can hold off much longer.

Finally, fucking finallllyyyy...Ian's slicked cock head is pressing in alongside Bucks.

The stretch is so much. There's pain, more than he had anticipated, but it's that good pain. Sharp and clean and so, so good. The kind of pain that promises a fucking amazing orgasm. Mickey can't help the whine that escapes him, the wriggle he makes, trying to get away or get more he's not sure.

"You okay babe?" Ian asks in his ear. 

"Yeah, it's just a fucking lot." Mickey groans out. "Fuuuuck, get in me."

Ian's head drops to his shoulder. Mickey flicks his gaze up, meeting Bucks lust blown eyes. 

“How are you doing champ?” he manages to get out.

“Good, just, um...I’m probably not gonna last much longer.” Buck answers, hands clenching on Mickey's hips.

“Yeah, I hear you. Hey, firecrotch...get a move on and fuck me.” Mickey demands

Ian huffs out a laugh and rolls his hips cock sliding in that much deeper. 

“Fuuuuck…” all three men groan in unison. Mickey shivers, breathing into the stretch, the pain settling deep in his ass. 

Ian pulls out and thrusts back in. Buck seems content to let him take the reins, or possibly just so far gone he can’t imagine doing anything but feel the tight heat around him, another mans cock rubbing alongside his. 

As Ian settles into a gentle rhythm, Mickey feels his orgasm, just out of reach. this is good, so good….just not quiet enough. 

“Fucking, fuck me! I'm not gonna break. When was the last time you fucked me all gentle and slow...fuck.” he demands

“Well, excuse me for wanting to take it slow when you have two fucking dicks up your ass!” Ian snaps back

“Fuck that, I’m not some pussy that can’t handle it.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You know me, I’ll stop you if its’s too much, now stop being an asshole and fuck me like you mean it!”

Ian laughs lowly and then he takes Mickey at his word and shoves in deep. Mikey cries out and tightens up on them, causing Buck to thrust up. Mickey nearly screams at that. Ian rolls hiships again, thrusting the full lenght of his dick into Mickey. The feeling of fullness, the sharp pain, the impending orgasm roll over Mickey in a wave. He drops his head on Bucks shoulder, hands gripping Bucks impressive biceps and rides the wave.

“Fuck yes, more, fuck...fuck” he pants out with each thrust, Bucks own grunts and occasional curse mingle in.

“Somebody touch my dick, I need to come.” Mickey gets out.

“No, wait, it will be too much if you come first. Are you close Buck?” Ian grits out.

“Yeah, fuck yeah.” Buck answers. Ian leans closer, licks up Mickey's neck and pinches his nipples. Mickey clenches hard around the cocks impaling him, crying out. Bucks swears and comes. His hands spasming on Mickey's hips, holding him in place as he thrusts up into the heat of his body. The feeling of Bucks cock pulsing, knowing that his husband is the reason pushes Ian over the edge and has him coming as well. The two men grasp and clench at Mickey, cocks twitching inside him as they thrust erratically through their orgasms.

Mickey is whimpering, trying to get a hand between his body and Bucks to touch his own aching cock. Ian finally loosens his grip enough for Mickey to lean back against his chest. Buck and Ian each get a hand around him and jerk him hard and fast. Mickey comes, splashing his seed across Bucks chest, hole clenching hard around where he is still impaled. Buck and Ian each cry out at the sensation, shifting to let their spent cocks slip from Mickey's abused hole.

They all tumble to the bed in a tangle of limbs. After nearly a half hour of just breathing and twitching, Ian rolls from the bed and pulls off his condom, he tosses it and grabs a towel for the mess. He tosses it to Buck where he's dozing, Buck wakes with a jerk grabbing the towel. As Buck cleans up and tosses his own condom, Ian curls around Mickey's limp body.

“You okay? Not too much?” Mickey gives a satisfied shake of the head. Ian lets his fingers drift over Mickey's puffy asshole. “ You sure? You feel pretty stretched out here.”

At his husband's groan Ian smirks

“Almost so wide, I could just slide right in no problem. All lubed up, slick still. Too bad we used condoms, imagine how messy you would be with both our loads dripping from you.” he slides three fingers into Mickey. 

Mickey is suddenly aware that he is hard and dripping again, and apparently so is Ian, he rolls closer cock sliding against his crack.

“Um, uh, do you guys want me to ...go…” Bucks' hesitant voice startles them.

“Only if you want to .” Ian answers, still rocking against Mickey's ass.

“Fuuuck no.” Buck groans. “Can, can I suck you off while he fucks you?” he asks Mickey.

“Yeah, get over here.” Mickey groans.

Ian slides in, Mickey hisses at the sting in his overused hole . 

“Too much? “ Ian asks stilling 

“No, do it, fuck me” he insists.

Ian starts pulling out fully, then shoving in deep, over and over. Buck lays on the bed, gets his mouth on Mickey cock and lets Ians thrusts shove Mickey into his mouth. 

It only takes a few minutes before Mickey is coming, shooting down Bucks throat. Ian comes with him, shouting and mouthing at his neck.

“Sorry, sorry, shoulda warned you.” Mickey mumbles before promptly passing out.

Buck rolls onto his back, coughing a little but with a satisfied smile on his face.

Ian tugs the blankets over the three of them. 

“Stay till morning? We can get coffee or something”

“Yeah, sounds good” and they join Mickey in sleep

Xxxxxx

The next morning could have been awkward, but they are lucky and it’s not. They wake together and take turns showering, no way that shower stall would fit all three men.

While Buck is in the shower, Ian orders them coffee and pastries from room service, not quite ready for the night to end.

As they sit and drink their coffee, eating sugary goodness, Mickey looks at Buck. He looks good, blonde hair damp from the shower, slight beard burn along his neck from Mickey burying his face while getting fucked. 

“So, first threesome too?” He blurts out.

Buck looks startled at the question

“That was your first time doing...that?” 

“Yeah, fucking amazing honeymoon present!” Mickey smiles

“Wow, um, yeah that was amazing...and yes...my first...time.” 

“First time in a threesome….right?” Ian clarifies

“Not the first time in a threesome, I’ve done it with two girls before. Even fucked a guys wife while he watched...but my first time with...a guy...two guys”

“You mean the first time with two guys?” Ian clarifies again. Mickey is studying Bucks face, he can see differently.

“Holy shit, that was your first ANYTHING with a guy?!” he blurts out “Your sister said, but I figured you just don't’ share everything with her!” 

“Wait? When did you talk to Maddie?!” Buck demands

“Oh, at the party thing, while my hubby dearest was putting the moves on you. Back to the virgin thing.”

“I’m not a fucking virgin!” Buck eclaims

“Yeah, maybe not technically, but that was your first time suckin a cock and your first time fucking a dude.. You were totally dp’ing me!” mIckey manages to get out before dissolving into laughter. “Way to set the fucking bar high...hahahs, ‘fucking’ bar” He practically tumbles from his seat on the bed hes laughing so hard. 

Ian meets bucks eye and just smiles. 

“I hope this was the kind of experience you were looking for last night.” 

“Yeah it was great.” Buck agrees, smile going a little sad around the edges “I hope to find what you two have someday.”

“Way I hear it, you feel this way about someone already.” Mickey says, finally calming down.

“Yeah my sister talks too much.” Buck mutters “But yeah I ...I’m in love with my best friend. And he just...isn’t into guys.” 

Ian and Mickey wrap him in their arms, hugging him tight.

“His loss man.” Mickey says, Buck smiles in thanks “You've got a real nice dick, any dude would be lucky to get fucked by it.” 

Ian rolls his eyes “That's my husband folks, romantic to his core.”

The three men laugh and finish their breakfast. Buck pulls himself together, and heads for the door. 

As he opens it, both Mickey and Ian lean in, hugging him between them again. Mickey letting his hands wander to grope Bucks amazing ass. 

“Give us a call if you're ever in Chicago. I for one, would be up for a repeat of last night... once my ass has recovered.” 

“Buck?” A voice says. Buck stiffens and whips around, out of their embrace. A tall, good looking man is standing in front of them. 

“Eddie...what are you doing here?” Buck exclaims.

“I was looking for you, the crew is ready to head out. I thought your room was in this hall. What’s going on here?” 

“I um, just…” Buck stammers

“Did you spend the night with these guys?” the man asks, voice tight with emotion. 

Mickey get in the other mans face, pissed off and ready to fight

“He’s getting a ‘thanks for the amazing fuck’ good bye, what the fuck does it look like asshole? You got a problem with dudes fucking?” hands clenched into fists, Mickey steps in closer, chest out, eyes narrowing.

“What? No! Of course not that would be pretty hypocritical of me. It’s just Buck doesn’t...do that.” He trails off 

“His dick up my ass last night says differently” Mickey says “so, what the fucks your problem pal?”

“He, he ...nothing I guess, sorry I was confused.” the other man says, face tight.. He steps back, hands raised in apology and turns down the hall.

Buck is standing in the middle of the hall, gaping like a fish as the man reaches the elevator and presses the button.

“Is that...the guy you are in love with?” Ian asks quietly

Buck just nods, still staring after Eddie

“From what we just saw, he feels the same about you.” Ian says

“What the fuck you standing here for you idiot, go get your man!” Mickey orders, slapping Buck on the ass before shoving Ian back into their room and slamming the door.

Xxxx

Buck stares at Eddie's back for a moment then shakes himself and runs after him. He steps into the elevator just as the doors cbegin to close.

Eddie whips his head up to stare at Buck. They stay like that for long seconds before Buck stammers out 

“I um..I’m bi.” 

“Me too” Eddie answers. “I really, really like you Buck”

“I really, really like you Eddie.” 

Then like there is no other choice, they stumble together, mouths meeting hungrily, hands grasping for each other. The kiss deepens. Neither aware of anything but the man in his arms.

Until they hear the cheering.

The wrench apart, turning to stare out the open elevator doors. Where their entire squad is waiting for them, clapping and cheering.

“About time!” someone yells 

“Get a room” someone else 

“When's the wedding?”

Buck hides his face in Eddie's neck and laughs…. He knows what he would ask for as his honeymoon present if they do get married. 


End file.
